A Hundred Times I've Fallen
by FireEdge
Summary: FE7. "Let me tell you about love. I know all about it! You don't believe me? I've fallen in love a hundred times! I will tell you the stories..." Sain. One-shot. For Kitten Kisses.


So, once again, this one-shot is for Kitten Kisses. Because she just _has _to give me brilliant quotes that inspire me to write stuff. But seriously, I'm on a roll this week!

Anyway, it's been so long since I've written Sain, I hope I don't screw him up. Also, I decided to try a different style of writing this time around. I don't normally write in the first-person, so hopefully this won't turn out too bad! I apologize now if I keep juggling verb tenses, it is entirely unintentional!

Either way, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

**For: Kitten Kisses  
Prompt: "**_**'Tis said of love that it sometimes goes, sometimes flies; runs with one, walks gravely with another; turns a third into ice, and sets a fourth in a flame: it wounds one, another it kills: like lightning it begins and ends in the same moment: it makes that fort yield at night which it besieged but in the morning; for there is no force able to resist it."  
–Miguel De Cervantes

* * *

**_

**A Hundred Times I've Fallen**

I love you, truly I do! You don't believe me, perhaps. But let me tell you, I _know_ what love is. I've fallen in love a hundred times!

I won't mention names, but I will tell you stories.

I have fallen in love with women who I would follow, like a newborn calf its mother. There was one. She was rough, yet beautiful. There was something about her. Maybe it was that look in her eyes that she often got—full of pride and determination. Yet there was always this feeling of fragility about her—that was hidden just under the surface. Though she never asked for help, I felt _compelled_ to stay with her. Even now, though she has found another, I think I'd follow her to the ends of the earth.

But, on the other end of the spectrum, I've fallen in love with women who would force me to turn my back on them and walk away. Not because they were ugly! Oh no! I have yet to meet a woman who is not beautiful. However, there was one… I merely told her how lovely she was, even though she had some very _distinctive _body markings, but she gave me this look—and for the first time in my life, I suddenly knew how it felt to be a mouse cornered by a big tabby cat… A very, very hungry cat who wanted to maul me into little, itty bitty, bite-sized pieces… Still, even as I _retreated_, I knew that that shiver down my spine could only have been love!

Then there have been times where my heart has been stolen away, and I would have to chase down the clever maid who took it from me. I remember one girl—now she was a feisty one, saying that she never believed a word I said—who I had to keep hunting down over and over again. She always seemed to find ways to avoid me… BUT my love persisted, and I would track her down. Even if her harsh words stung like arrows… Really, I don't know how she could call me a pig… I'm not a pig, am I?

…

Oh, my dearest apologies—I digress.

Anyway…

Though I often find myself in pursuit—which pains me both emotionally and physically, because, _really_ some pretty young things move so _fast_—staying still is just as much agony. Have you ever met someone that is so much better than you, and who you strive to impress, knowing that you'll never quite reach their level? There was one, in the same profession as I, who I tried—so, so hard—to show that I was worthy of her attention… Yet I never could catch her gaze. I suppose that I was too silly for her. But isn't that what makes me lovable? My carefree nature?

…

I see you are not impressed… Perhaps I haven't yet made clear how much I have suffered. For love!

Let me tell you about my many lost loves. I really don't know how my heart has been able to take so much abuse, now that I think about it…

You know how I told you about the woman I had to… erm, run away from? Well, let me tell you, it hurts when someone runs away from you. I mean, how could you run away from a face such as mine? Do I not exude friendliness? And I don't think I'm too bad to look at, though I do pale in comparison to the beauty of my lovely companions… Such as yourself.

Yet there was this one girl—a pretty little thing that looked like she might blow over with the wind—who would quake in her boots whenever I spoke with her. When I reached out to kiss her hand, she fled like a deer who suddenly found herself at the end of a hunter's arrow!

At moments like those, I felt as if my heart had crusted over with ice—from the loneliness, you know? But too much warmth hurts just as much. Having your heart set on fire! Now there's a sensation with which I am familiar.

Eyes are the widows of the soul, or so I have been told. There was one, a beautiful aristocrat. My princess, I liked to call her. And did she have eyes—such sad, sad eyes. Whenever I looked at them, the emotion seared me right to the bone. I loved her so, but it was almost painful to be with her. Yet I couldn't leave her alone…

No, no, that story is much too depressing… I think I'll tell you another…

What was I trying to get at—Oh right! Pain! The pain of love!

Thus far, I've told you how I have suffered from the wounds that love can deliver. But have I mentioned that these wounds can be _physical_ as well? I have taken many-a-hit for love.

There was this one time—I was defending a cute, little cleric. She's defenceless, you know? So here was this brigand, charging at her! And she let out this almighty shriek! Why, I heard it from a mile away—though I was much closer; figure of speech, you see—and I came right away to her rescue! Except that, unfortunately, I only had a lance on me… So the cur's axe broke it clean in half! And nearly my arm as well! Luckily, one of my boon companions came just in the nick of time to help me finish the brigand off. That left a scar, though, let me tell you…

…

You're still unmoved? Hmm, I suppose you would be, since you're a warrior yourself.

…

Well I wouldn't call it _stupid _and_ careless _to have had only a lance on me!

Fine, then I will tell you a story or two about loves that can never be reciprocated.

…

What was that? Weren't_ all_ my stories just now all about unrequited love? No, no! They all loved me back… in their own way!

Now, there was one extraordinary beauty. I knew I was in love the moment I set my eyes on her lustrous hair and shining eyes. However, one word stopped me in my tracks. _Married_. She was a taken woman! Oh, how I pined! I thought that I would never recover… Now, if that's not a tragedy, I don't know what is!

…

No wait… there was one that shattered me worse than that. I have been struck by love at first sight many times, but even though the initial spark was superficial, I have never been disappointed by what I learned afterwards. Yet, this _one_ time—and only once did it happen!—I fell out of love almost as fast as I fell in. Urgh… It's almost too painful for me to recall… More painful than that story I was telling you about before. You know, that one that I couldn't tell you because it was too sad?

…

You want to know anyway?

Well… I suppose I will tell you… But only because it's _you_ and I want to show you exactly how sincere I am!

So… I once saw the most astonishing beauty. She had long, shining hair, and such a slender physique, with big and kind eyes. Why, I thought that she was the reincarnation of Saint Elimine herself! Yet… Yet… No, I can't say it!

…

Ah, must I? You won't even consider my offer unless I tell you? Oh, how could such a lovely face hide such cruelty…

Fine! Fine! That woman I fell in love with…. She… She… SHE WAS A MAN! There, I said it! Oh, my poor heart…

…

… Now that you've caught your breath again, may I continue?

Ahem… As I was saying… I know the meaning of love. I've seen much of it, the good side, as well as the bad. A hundred times, I've fallen… Yet I've always picked myself back up.

But this time… this time I have fallen so, so hard that I cannot move. Only _you_ can pick me up from the bottomless pit of despair that I have tumbled into! You need only reach out your hand and I will be saved!

…

…

…

What was that? I don't think I quite caught that.

…

_Yes_, you say! Why, I just knew you would agree to it! Then I will see you tonight, at the Golden Hoof Inn! You will not regret your decision, my dearest Fiora! I will make it the most wonderful night of your life!

Oh, do not sigh so! We shall soon be reunited! Farewell for now, my love!

* * *

Okay, so I don't really know what I was trying to do. In case anyone got confused, this is all a monologue (directed at Fiora). I don't know how he expects to impress Fiora by telling her about his past exploits (or failures, more like it), but I figured it would be funny. And, in case anyone was wondering, Fiora agreed to go to dinner with him so that he would shut up. Haha…

Anyway, I tried my best to convey a different feeling that associated with each line in the quote at the beginning. I also tried hard not to mention any names, but it's pretty obvious who they all were. Hope you had fun guessing! Leave a review with your thoughts!

-FireEdge-


End file.
